Powerless
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Of course it was a stupid idea. They weren't even sure if it would work. All they could do was trust what their master had told them and that soon it would all be over. They were still weary of what could happen, not sure whether it would work or not. Finally, the world would be rid of Chase Young. Hard to believe it's CHACK? Wait and see! XD ONESHOT!


_Whoot! My first Xiaolin story! I freaking love this show! I used to watch it back when I was a kid. Jack was always my favourite.  
_

_Any one else seen the new one? Xiaolin Chronicles? I watched it and I can't stand it. I don't know why, my inner child started crying when I saw how bad some of the new designs are. 0_o_

_Ignoring that... Here's my fic!_

* * *

_**Powerless**_

Of course it was a stupid idea. They weren't even sure if it would work. All they could do was trust what their master had told them and that soon it would all be over. They were still weary of what could happen, not sure whether it would work or not. Still, they pressed on, determined to see that this would work. They only had one chance for this and they all knew that they would never have a chance like this again.

Finally, the world would be rid of Chase Young.

The monks had been informed that today Chase was weaker than ever. He was somewhat like a battery, eventually he ran out of energy, but not for long. He'd only be weak for today and then tomorrow he'd be back to full strength and be ready to wreak havoc on anyone and everyone 'just because he's evil' as he would put it.

The monks had been told of this day and had all waited months for this because with the monks was a weapon that could kill any immortal power, even Chase. They had received this as a gift from Master monk Guan.

The man had his head hanging low when he'd handed it to them. He was sad, but he knew it had to be done.

They knew how hard it must have been for Master monk Guan, because he knew exactly what they were going to use it for. He and Chase were once good friends and it hurt him to think that handing it over was killing his old friend.

The weapon was a small orb that looked a lot like the orb of tunami, but they knew it wasn't. The orb, instead of being a deep blue colour was white and glowing, with a golden ring around the centre.

The orb was filled with an energy that could not only kill Chase, but change him back to his original form which is also what scared Guan. The fact that Chase would not die as the evil Chase Young the monks knew. He would die as the original, good, friendly Chase.

The orb had a charge in it. After one use it would take at least a thousand years to build up that much energy again.

The monks had entrusted this orb, not with their leader, but with Omi. They said of all of them, Omi deserved to be the one to kill him.

Omi had agreed with them, happy, but sad that he had to be the one to kill him. He'd known the good Chase when he went back in time to meet him, but he also knew the evil Chase. The Chase that wanted to kill them, take over the world and enslave everyone that lived in it. The blood hungry, hell beast that he'd because after he drank the Loa Mane Long soup.

They flew on Dojo's back to do what had to be done. No one spoke the entire time, all to serious at what they were about to do. They knew that they'd be considered heroes when they came back, but it felt so wrong, so wrong to kill another person. No, Chase Young was not a person, not any more.

Strangely enough, when they had arrived they found that Jack was there as well. He'd apparently been trying to ask Chase for something, that or in Jack's own stupidity had thought that he'd be Chase's body guard for the day. Chase was too weak to fight with Jack so he just waved a hand and said "Fine."

Jack jumped into the air with his arms above his head, cheering that he'd protect him no matter what. Chase rolled his eyes at Jack, but couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's choice of words. They all knew that Jack couldn't _protect_ anything even if his life depended on it.

The monks found this moment the perfect one to reveal themselves. With a loud clatter of their feet hitting the stone floor of Chase's temple they set straight into their fighting positions.

The second that Chase had turned around to see the monks Jack had leapt in front of him with his arms spread out to his side to _protect_ Chase from their attacks.

"Chase Young! We are here to fight you!" Omi shouted from the middle of the group. Chase stared blankly at the lot of them and then shook his head with a dark chuckle.

"I believe you are here for much more than that, you know how vulnerable I am today don't you?" he smirked as they all began to glare at him. "You are not here to fight, but to kill, am I closer to the truth?"

"We're doing it for the sake of man-kind!" Raimundo called out as he raised a fist to meet the palm of his other hand. Chase rolled his eyes absent mindedly and roughly pushed Jack out from in between the monks and him. Jack squealed as Chase had pushed him, but instead of flying into a wall or smashing through it, he was just knocked to the ground.

Jack stared up at Chase, beginning to fiddle with his gloves as he realised just how weak Chase was today.

"If you intended to help man-kind then why not kill someone like Hannibal Bean?" Chase asked with a wide smirk. Omi glared at him when Chase began to stare at him, knowing that he'd be the one to do the deed. "Agh, because you know that I am weak and he isn't? Ha! Pitiful, attacking me when I am hardly my prime," Chase chuckled as he raised his fist to look down at it.

"Chase Young! We are here to take care of what has to be done and if you would be so kind to as just surrender then we-" Omi couldn't continue as Jack had jumped to his feet and ran in front of Chase again.

"You can't fight him! He's not strong enough, it's not a fair fight!" Jack growled as he pointed to the monks accusingly. He and Omi just glared at each other for a moment, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. _'Don't even think about laying a hand on him!'_ was running through Jack's mind as _'Why would you try to protect him?! He must die!'_ went through Omi's.

"No," Chase suddenly stepped forward and Jack moved to stand next to him, confusion written on his facial features. "I take on your challenge," he said. This shocked both Jack and the monks. "I will show you that even in a weak state, I can still beat you," Chase smirked, his fanged teeth beginning to poke from his mouth. He crossed his arms with the smirk still crossing his face. "I will let you take the first attack."

Omi was the first to come charging into Chase. Chase stood still until Omi was a metre's distance from him and Chase's tail came out from behind him. He tripped the boy, but Omi quickly recovered and leapt for the man again, only Chase had changed positions. As the other monks came rushing towards Chase he just smirked in amusement, transforming into his dragon form.

He roared at them and his spear quickly materialised into his hand.

Jack watched from the sidelines with wide eyes. He was scared. He was squeezing his hands into fists and staring at the battle that was taking place. It was hardly fair in his imagination.

There were four of them and only one of Chase. Yet, Chase was ten times the strength of all of them together, but Chase was weak today and was drawn back to be almost their equal in strength.

Chase moved almost like water while the children attacked him, not one of them laid a hand on him. Chase was a master of defense, but he was even more skilled at attack and that's what he did.

He threw his fist forward into the red of Raimundo's shirt and the boy gagged a scream as he felt his internals almost shatter by the force put onto his chest.

Chase's secret was that he knew the human nervous system perfectly and he knew all the sensitive places to hit a person, cause potential damage and in some places cause temporary paralysis. He knew the fact that Raimundo was flexing his chest muscles made his arms more tense and easier to damage. That, and Chase had known the children for almost two years now. He knew their weak points.

Raimundo's weak point of connecting tissue between his left arm and his breast. The other arm was completely fine, but the left arm had obviously been damaged at some point in Raimundo's childhood. There was a chance that he didn't even know he was weak there.

Kimiko's weakness was in her knees. Chase had noticed this while fighting the girl, she was incredibly weak in her knees. He couldn't begin to wonder why a dragon would fight anyone without bending their legs even once. He imagined at first that she may have just not liked the idea of bending her legs. She was a girl after all and she had some strange idea that females are all _'graceful.' _Chase then began to believe that because she had never trained using her knees than she would not grow any stronger in them.

Clay's weakness was in his right hipbone. Chase could see it when Clay moved. The way the cowboy moved made him stand out more than the other monks. Yes, he was greater in size than any of the monks, but he was also slower. Chase saw that if Clay was called and had to turn right to look at someone coming towards him he would only turn a fraction of that way. Not only this, but out of all of Clay's body his right leg was the least used for anything. Chase believed that Clay may not have been injured when he was young, but had been born with a weak hip. It was nothing that could have been fixed.

Then there came Omi. At first Chase wasn't sure that he had a weakness being that the boy was so talented in every fighting technique, but after only two battles Chase saw what it was. Now, anyone that saw Omi would say that it was his freakishly large head, but Chase knew otherwise.

Omi's real weakness was in his ankles. True, Omi ran completely normal and was very good on his feet, but Chase could see that the way Omi jumped was a bit off. He'd seen him do this many times and after a while Chase decided that Omi had either broken both his ankles when he was younger or he was born with unnaturally off balanced ankles.

Raimundo fell back with his hands instantly flying up to cover his injured shoulder. He let out a pained scream and Kimiko took her eyes away from the battle to look at him.

"Raimundo!" she called out. _'What a perfect opportunity' _ran through Chase's mind as he saw the girl had been distracted. He didn't waist any time and whipped his tail around to smash against her knees. She screamed in agony and fell forwards from the weight of her own body.

She crashed down, holding onto both knees with with her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her eyes had the glint of tears from the hit, but now she had began to sob out loudly as the pain in her knees began to throb.

Chase decided to take them down one by one. Next was Clay. He gave Clay a chop to the hip and the boy was on the ground immediately. Chase found it quite amusing that above all the emotion of pain or anger Clay looked more confused than any other.

The three of them were all sitting on the floor, in pain and staring straight at him. Chase found it very funny, imagining that the children all looked like _sitting ducks._

"Even without my powers you are no match for me," he growled as he stared down to one long, defined claw on his hand. His smirk shrank when he heard a familiar voice sound from behind him.

"You have not won the battle yet Chase Young!" Omi's voice shouted above Chase's thoughts.

Chase turned to look at the monk and glared at him. He was feeling pretty confident today and so Chase decided to humour the boy.

"No, I have not," he said with what could only be described as a smirk in his lizard form. "Care to attempt to defeat me?"

Omi glared at the dragon before him and launched himself forward to attack. Chase _tisked_ at how little Omi had taken on board when Chase was teaching him. Never attack a warrior head on, especially if that warrior was Chase Young!

He practically danced around Omi as the boy was trying to hit him. Chase actually didn't want the fight to end too quickly. He enjoyed making fools out of the monks and so instead of taking the opportunities that arose to attack Omi's ankles he just moved away.

Chase laughed maniacally as he spun around and away from Omi. "You are pathetic Omi, after all I taught you and this is what you have to use against me? You are not worth my time any more."

Although everything Chase was saying was true Omi couldn't help but became furiously mad at his words.

Omi tried once more to grab hold of Chase and end the battle, but again Chase would dodge him.

Chase could sense that Omi's friends were beginning to recover and pick themselves off the ground. He smirked inwardly as he knew the battle was going to become more desperate and in the end he would be sending them home because they weren't strong enough to defeat him when he was almost mortal!

"Hey Chase!" the dragon lord heard come from behind him. He spun around and saw that Raimundo was flying at him with a foot stretched out towards him to kick him. Chase rolled his eyes at the poor attack and grabbed hold of the boy's ankle before he could hurt him. He threw Raimundo across the room. The Brazilian boy screeching as he once again met the cold surface of the ground.

Chase smirked at the reaction from the boy and then turned back to Omi only to receive a hard hit to the face. Clay found this moment an attacking one as well and stamped at the ground. Being the master of earth Clay had sent a large piece of the marbel floor into the air. He kicked it towards Chase. Surprisingly Chase hadn't seen it coming and was struck with the large bolder. He smashed into one of the columns.

While the monks crowded around the smoke Jack was on the side, staring in horror.

Chase suddenly burst from the rubble, rocks and smoke flying across the room as Chase screeched in absolute rage. Jack smiled seeing Chase was alright and that the monks were really going to get a butt kicking now.

Chase ran for Clay first and began to throw his claws over the boy. Thankfully Clay was dodging his attacks, finding them quite drunk and useless. Omi noticed this as well, Chase's technique looked very poor now. Maybe it was the hit that had sent him so disoriented?

Chase was losing all control and trying his hardest to gut all of them with his long claws.

Omi hadn't expected this at all, but Chase had actually turned his back to him to grab hold of Kimiko and Omi knew it was now or never.

The orb began to light up with white energy and he shouted three ancient words in Chinese. Chase whipped around to see Omi holding the ball, but it was too late. The orb shot a large beam of white light into Chase's chest and he flew into the back wall, screeching and roaring in pain.

The xaoilin warriors all looked down and covered their eyes from the light, but looked up as they began to hear the horrific roars of pain turn into the screams of a man.

They looked back to see Chase in his human form sliding down the wall. The energy was still circling him as he fell to the ground.

Jack sprinted over to Chase and fell onto his knees. "Chase!" he screamed. Jack turned Chase onto his side and grabbed a hold of Chase's face in his hands. Chase's face was scrunched and his teeth were grit.

Slowly though, the monks saw Chase's skin begin to move. Jack saw this as well and was horrified by what was happening. His skin suddenly went dead white as rasped air through his grit teeth. Chase's eyes shot open and his pupils suddenly vanished, being replaced with two brown irises. His teeth seemed to grow backwards into his mouth and started to dull, becoming less canine like. His skin faded back to it's natural colour. Chase had turned back into a human.

The light faded away from Chase and his body went limp. He fell back into Jack's arms, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed.

"CHASE!" Jack screamed as he shook the body in his arms. "Chase no!"

The monks all watched in silence, not knowing what to do in this moment.

"Chase! Chase! Get up!" Jack demanded and hit at Chase's chest. "Chase please!" Jack began to sob. He wrapped his arms tightly around Chase's waist in a constricting grip and pressed his head against his chest. "I can't lose you!"

Jack pulled Chase even closer, the body remaining unresponsive and whispered, "I love you."

His voice was strained and quiet, but the monks still heard.

A wave of grief came over the monks as they realised just what they'd done. Jack was crying and holding Chase Young's lifeless body in his arms, screaming Chase's name and trying his hardest to somehow revive him. It was no use. Chase was dead now.

Once Jack had realised he couldn't revive him he scissored his fingers through his hair and gripped his skull tightly. Jack started screaming, not crying, _screaming_ in a mixture of horror and misery. His head fell onto Chase's chest, a small thud sounding as his forehead met the metal. Jack's screams were quiet now, but they could still hear him sobbing breathlessly.

"You said you'd be okay you bastard!" Jack screeched and hit Chase's chest plate. "You'd be fine!" Jack's breathing became audible as he took in ragged breaths of air. "You lied to me."

The entire palace was silent, apart from Jack's loud sobs.

Omi took a step forward and Jack went silent for the first time. The boy didn't take another step, actually too frightened to and just stood there. "Jack Spicer," he said.

Jack didn't respond, he stayed in the same position above Chase's body and then slowly looked up to the boy. Jack had a thick glare on. His eyes were red from crying and his mascara was running down his cheeks, dulling them to grey.

"What?" Jack's voice was pitched to sound hurt, but also sounded angry. Omi was almost too scared to ask him the question as was everyone else, but he found the courage.

"What are you doing?" Jack looked infuriated by the question. He wanted to jump up and strangle the monks, no, something worse. He wanted to destroy them, cover his hands in their blood, but he couldn't. Jack knew even if he tried he'd be beaten and laughed at, like he always was.

His face dropped from their view again as he continued his sobs.

There was no point in trying any more. What was he meant to try for anyway? The only reason Jack did anything before was either to impress Chase or fulfil some hope of him actually winning once in a while. Without Chase Jack couldn't find any reason to try any more. You could say he was nothing without the dragon lord.

Omi now understood. He understood why Jack tried so hard. Why Jack didn't want them to hurt Chase. This also explained why he got so worried and why he would act so silly around Chase. Some how, in Jack's own way he'd fallen for the infamous Chase Young.

Omi couldn't see any reason why anyone would fall in love with such a monster, but Jack it seemed cared very deeply for Chase.

He proved this by the display they were watching.

Kimiko stepped forward. "Jack-"

"Get out!" Jack's strained voice cut Kimiko's off. "I hate you! I fucking hate all of you fucking monks!" he screeched. "You killed Chase! You murdered my love!"

They all stood still. They wanted to leave, but they didn't know what was going to happen when they did. It scared them. What was Jack going to do once they left.

They knew that Jack was very emotionally unbalanced and they knew he'd considered suicide. Even when he was staying with them they found blood in the bathroom sink and often would see Jack trying so desperately to hide his wrists from them. Omi was the only one that had seen the cuts there, but he never thought Jack had made them until he'd talked to everyone else about it after Jack left.

This experience made them wonder what Jack would do. Jack wouldn't try to kill himself would he?

"What the fuck are you still doing here?! I said fuck off!" Jack's voice sounded.

They came back to reality and slowly began to back away.

With their heads looking down they exited the cave. Horrified at what they'd done.

Not even Dojo spoke a word. He grew to his large size and allowed the children to crawl onto his back. They flew away from the palace.

Frightened to look back, their faces were forward or down.

Omi stared back though, he watched as the cave disappeared and Jack's cries became quiet. He closed his eyes and exhaled. _**What had they done?**_

* * *

Jack cradled the body in his arms, sobbing against Chase's hair. A jack-bot floated towards him and stopped at a safe distance. "Sir, the Xiaolin warriors are gone," it's monotone voice rang.

Jack looked up to the Jack-bot and sniffled as he wiped a tear away. "Are you sure?"

The Jack-bot gave an affirmative nod and Jack smirked.

Jack threw Chase out of his arms and stood with a laugh. "I told you I could act!" he called out, wiping his tears away and pulled his hair out of his face.

"You did prove yourself," a voice came from the darkness.

Jack turned on his heels to find Chase standing behind him. "I saved your life! You owe me!" Jack said as he pointed at Chase's chest. Chase just looked down at the finger then back up at Jack.

"Yes," Chase smirked and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pressing his lips against Jack's temple. "Now, how am I going to repay you?" he murmured.

Jack's cheeks turned almost as red as his hair when Chase said this. Jack locked his arms around Chase's neck. "You could enjoy being alive with me?" he suggested, still very embarrassed. Chase smirked at Jack's red face, finding amusement in the fact that after six months Jack was still as fridget as he was when they started out.

"I am happy to do that," Chase said.

He leaned forward and placed his lips against Jack's. Jack kissed back. It wasn't everyday that Chase kissed him and not this passionately either. Jack moved his hands to cup Chase's face while Chase's hands remained on Jack's hips. Chase licked at Jack's lips, asking for entry which was granted eagerly by the Goth. Their tongues danced while they gripped to each other. Jack gasped when he felt Chase's gloved hands slip under his shirt to touch the pale skin of his back. Jack groaned as he tilted his head, allowing Chase's tongue better access into his moved his hands from Chase's face and threw them under Chase's arms, gripping tightly to his back. Their lips parted as Chase began to pepper kisses down Jack's throat.

Jack gasped and dug his finger's into Chase's back. "Chase," Jack whispered.

Chase pulled away from Jack's neck so that he could look into his eyes. "I was really scared for a moment you know. I thought you were seriously hurt when Clay hit you," Jack frowned. Chase stared at Jack with a frown for a moment, but then smirked.

"You really think a pebble like that could hurt me?" he chuckled darkly as Jack glared at him.

"It was a bolder and it would kill me, it didn't hurt you though did it?"

"You get too worried," Chase narrowed his eyes to Jack. Jack glared up at Chase.

"I'm not too worried, I'm the right amount of worried!" he said, Chase chuckled and rolled his eyes. Chase's eyes fell on the Chase that was laying in a heap on the floor.

"I never liked robots, but this one came in handy," Chase said. Jack turned his head to look at the Chase on the floor and shrugged.

"I told you Robo-Chase would work, the monks would never have suspected anything," Jack grinned. "The only problem is that he's really bad at fighting, if the monks weren't so stupid they'd figure out it wasn't you. His technique sucked compared to yours," Jack shrugged again.

"I'm flattered," Chase smirked and stared over to the mirror image of himself laying on the floor. "How were you able to make it transform?" Chase tilted his head to the side. Jack grinned and shook his head.

"An inventor never reveals his secrets."

"I thought that was a magician," Chase raised an eyebrow at the boy who just blew on his tongue.

"I do magic, it's the same thing," he rolled his eyes.

"So then what do you plan to do with it?" Chase referred to Robo-Chase as an _'it'. _

Jack shrugged and tilted his head slightly. "I don't know, maybe I could re-build him and set him up with Robo-Jack?"

"I thought you hated that invention of yours," Chase tilted his head to the side. Jack blew on his tongue and shrugged.

"I didn't hate him, I mean, yeah he was a jerk, but he probably wouldn't be so bad if he had a boyfriend." Jack frowned and stared at Robo-Chase. "I still don't understand why he was so obedient when Robo-Jack didn't do anything I told him to," he scratched his chin in thought.

"You didn't give him an emotion chip and you only gave him a few of my memories to make him fight, he didn't have any reason to be disobedient because he didn't think for himself," Chase explained and Jack nodded, now understanding what he'd done right for once.

"You think if I did rebuild him and Robo-Jack they'd be huge jerks to us?" Jack wondered.

"No more robots that look like us," was Chase's first and final answer.

Jack chuckled and looked back to Robo-Chase. "Had to give it a try though." He looked back up at Chase and frowned again. "What are you going to do when the orb charges up again?" Jack asked. Chase closed his eyes and shrugged.

"It won't be for another thousand years and that should give you enough time to come up with a plan shouldn't it my little genius?" Chase ran his knuckles over Jack's cheek.

Jack blushed again and giggled. "I love you, Chase."

"So do I," Chase said as he leaned forward and kissed Jack's cheek.

While the Xiaolin warriors flew back to their temple feeling like they'd done something horrible, Jack and Chase happily kissed and poked fun at the monks who they'd tricked. When another thousand years rolls around, Chase will be fine because he had Jack there to mess with people.

_**END**_

* * *

_HA! You thought I killed Chase off? Pfft. No!  
_

_I had to put in the part about Robo-Jack and Robo-Chase. I thought it'd be funny if Jack built a Chase-bot for his Robo-Jack!_

_Lol. I had a lot of fun._

_Tell me what you think!_


End file.
